Roses are red...
by Ariella
Summary: Next chapter finally up, and it's got a title! I'm so proud :) We find out what happened to Elisabeth, why Severus is the way he is, and there's a bit of L/J, too! R/R please!
1. Twins and Train Rides

A/N: I own Ariella Black and Kerstie Danvers, everyone and everything else belongs to the great Mrs. J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! C'mon Sirius, we're gonna be late!" Sirius Black rolled over and looked at the clock next to him, then up at his twin sister.  
  
"Ari, do you have any idea of what time it is?" he asked groggily. Ariella frowned down at him. "It's 5:30 in the morning!"  
  
"Yes, contrary to popular opinion, I can tell time." his sister stated angrily. Sirius rolled his eyes at her and hid his head under a pillow. "Sirius! I'm not kidding! You still have to pack your trunk, we both have to eat, and James is going to be here in an hour." At the mention of his best friends name, Sirius sat bolt upright, sending Ariella flying. "Ow! You didn't have to be quite that enthusiastic about it." she complained as she was shoved out of the room.  
  
Finding herself out in the hallway, Ari stuck her tongue out at her twins closed door before racing down the stairs to eat breakfast. When she was halfway through, Sirius came clattering downstairs and the doorbell rang, sending both twins racing towards it. After wrestling with each other over who would open the door, they managed to yank it open and let in James Potter, Sirius' best friend. Ariella eyed him suspiciously - last time he and Sirius had gotten together, she had ended up with green hair for a month. James waved to her before Sirius pulled him off into the kitchen, causing Ariella to mutter about the bottomless pits. The doorbell rang again, making her jump, but she pulled it open before Sirius and James had even reached the hall.  
  
"Kerstie! Hi!" Ariella hugged her best friend before helping her tug her trunk into the house. The boys muttered hello and stalked off into the kitchen, followed by the chattering girls.  
  
An hour later, after several false starts due to the twins forgetfulness, the gang arrived at the train station. "All right now, are you two sure you have everything?" Mrs. Black asked. The twins nodded as James and Kerstie snickered softly. "Good. Now have fun at school, and try to behave! And if you can't be good, please be careful." All four kids grinned at that - Mrs. Black had had plenty of experience with their pranks. Now they would have a whole school to terrorize! Waving goodbye, the boys went through the wall first, getting caught up in a group of muggle tourists. Ari and Kerstie were about to follow when an unfamiliar girl approached.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you here to catch the Hogwarts express?" The two friends stared at her, and the new girl flushed. She was pretty, with red hair and bright green eyes. Ari fiddled with one of her own black locks, looking slightly jealous. "I'm sorry, I just saw your trunks and..."  
  
Ari laughed suddenly, interrupting her. "No problem, we go to Hogwarts, too. It's just we aren't used to people coming up and asking about it...too many muggles around. I'm Ariella Black,and this is Kerstie Danvers. Just follow us!" The three girls took off for the wall at a run.  
  
"Thanks so much! I'm Lily Evans." the new girl said once they were through. "May I sit with you? I'm afraid I don't know anyone else."  
  
"Sure you can sit with us!" Kerstie declared. "Just watch out for the boys - that's James Potter, and that's Sirius Black. He's Ari's twin brother." The boys, seeing a pretty face, had come over to investigate. They both turned bright red as Lily smiled at them, and Kerstie and Ari looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Blackmail!" Kerstie whispered to Ari, and they both burst into giggles, eliciting glares from the boys.  
  
"C'mon, we've saved seats by some of the other boys." Sirius said gruffly. Kerstie and Ari groaned, while Lily looked apprehensive. "Oh, they're not that bad! It's just Remus and Peter." James snorted.  
  
"Well, Remus may be ok, but I'd consider Peter well worth groaning about." He turned to Lily to explain. "Peter's parents are friends with mine, and he's been stalking me since we were both still crawling!" The group burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration," gasped Ari, "But he's pretty bad. Now shush, we're almost within their range of hearing." They entered that back car of the train and sat down after a brief spate of greetings.  
  
  
A/N: So, does this look like it might be any good? It's my first Harry Potter fic, so feel free to leave *constructive* criticism. Flame if you must...I will laugh at them! HaHaHa! Ok, maybe I've had a little too much sugar. Review PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sorting Surprises

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! This one probably may be longer, but I don't know-sorry, but I only have so much free time! Hope you like it, and please review!  
  
As the train ride began, Kerstie and Ari were telling Lily what they knew about Hogwarts, and listening to the boys plot their newest pranks. James, Sirius, and Remus were just starting to torment Peter with tales of 'The Sorting' when four boys walked into the car. "And then, you have to turn a carrot into a cat using..." Sirius trailed off as he noticed the newcomers. "Who are you?" The three girls glared at him for his bad manners.  
  
"Sirius! Where are your manners?" Ari asked. "I'm Ariella Black, how do you do?" she said, smiling and holding out her hand. She aimed for the boy in the middle, who was good looking, in the tall, dark, and sinister way. Her smile quickly faded as the boys looked at her in disgust. "Ok, I think I'll sit down now." she muttered to Kerstie, who was glaring at the four.  
  
"Excuse me, but this is our car." sneered the short boy to the left of the good looking one. "I suggest you get out." His eyes drifted to Lily and stopped. "Although, if you wish to stay, my dear, I won't object." His oily smile sharpened into a grimace as Lily glowered at him. "Watch yourself girl-I'm Lucius Malfoy, and nobody messes with me. Understand?!"  
  
Kerstie's eyes widened. "I've heard of him!" she whispered urgently to Ari and Lily. "His family are supposedly big supporters of You Know Who!" Unfortunately, one of the brutes shadowing Malfoy heard her. He tapped Lucius on the shoulder and jerked his head towards Kerstie, cracking his knuckles ominously. Lucius leaned forward, breathing down the girls necks. They leaned back to avoid the foulness.  
  
"Never. Ever. Say ANYTHING about my family AGAIN!" he roared. Sirius and James had jumped up to tackle him when the door of the car opened. A cart emerged first, followed by a plump witch in lavender robes.  
  
"Anything for you, dears? Oh my," and her hand went to her mouth. "I do hope you weren't fighting in here!" James smirked at Lucius as he and Sirius stepped back into their seats. His face scarlet with fury, Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked out, followed by his two large minions. The tall, good looking one stayed behind, sitting in the seat in front of the girls. The lunch cart witch eyed them nervously. "Well, now that that's been cleared up...lunch? And you had better get into your robes, children, because we're almost there."  
  
Everybody bought something to eat, and were showing Lily the wonders of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans when Kerstie told the boys to turn around. "Why?" whined Peter. "You just put your robes over your clothes!" The girls just looked at him. The stranger boy, grinning, was the first to turn around, followed by the rest. The girls quickly changed and turned back to their candies while the boys did the same.  
  
In another fifteen minutes, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. All the students had jumped out and were running around greeting old friends when a huge man appeared to call for order. "Firs' years! All firs' years over here! Have I got you all? Good. Four to a boat now, no more!" Kerstie, Lily, and Ari pile dinto a boat, giggling uproariously. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the one next to them. The stranger was left on the bank.  
  
"Er...can I share your boat?" he asked, blushing furiously. "I'm Severus Snape." The girls eyed him cautiously before nodding and scooting over to make room. The boys glared from the next boat, but didn't have time to say anything before they took off, gliding across the lake.  
  
They got across with minimal mishap - one girl, Layla Frumple, screamed and fell out of her boat when she saw the giant squid, causing mass hilarity among the other children. Once inside the entrance hall, a strict witch came out to meet them. "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." She watched as the man left. "I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts. The Sorting ceremony will begin as soon as the other students are seated." With that, she turned and left. All the students turned and murmured nervously to each other.  
  
"What do you have to do?" asked Lily anxiously. She had overheard the stories James and Sirius were telling Peter. Peter looked like he was about to faint. James shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"No idea. But it can't be that hard, otherwise no one would ever get in. You'll do fine." At that pronouncement, Peter toppled over onto the floor, and everone burst out into nervous laughter. Professor McGonagall stalked in looking furious.  
  
"Silence! What are you thinking...oh, dear." She eyed Peter's prone form for a minute before conjuring him onto a stretcher and calling a prefect to take him to the infirmary. "Now, if you are all quite composed? Let's go." She led the students out into the great hall. Most of them missed seeing the dirty old hat in their astonishment at seeing the ceiling.  
  
"Wow." Kerstie gasped. "I'm getting dizzy!" Remus rolled his eyes at her and told her not to look. McGonagall turned and glared at them, and both hushed. Then, to everyone's suprise, the hat began to sing. (insert song, cause I can't think of one!) Waves of applause followed the hat's finale.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, come up and try on the hat." McGonagall announced. Lily sighed with relief. The professor started down the list. Most children sat for a few minutes before the hat called out their name, some got an immediate response. Ariella was so entranced she almost missed her cue. "Black, Ariella!"  
  
Ari stumbled towards the stool and seized the hat. To her amazement, it talked to her! "Let's see, plenty brave, although let's not confuse bravery with foolishness, which you also have plenty of." Ari rolled her eyes. "None of that now! I think it shall be GRYFFINDOR!" Ari lept out of her seat and ran to the Gryffindor table to a mixture of applause and boos from the Slytherins. Sirius was up next. "GRYFFINDOR" roared the hat, and Sirius joined his twin. Kerstie became a Ravenclaw, she made a face at Ari as she passed, but had already begun talking to others when Ari next looked. Lily was also a Gryffindor, and came to sit with Ari. Layla Frumple, still dripping, was a Hufflepuff.  
  
"No surprise there!" whispered Sirius. Ari covered a giggle and hit him with her other hand. "Ow!" Remus joined them at the Gryffindor table and looked curiously at the twins. They shrugged at him. Malfoy, Lucius became a Slytherin, and joined his two bodyguards at their table. "Another no-brainer!" muttered Sirius.  
  
"Let's see, Pettigrew, Peter will join us later." said McGonagall. "Potter, James!" The hat had barely touched his head before he ran for the Gryffindors. "And lastly, Snape, Severus." Ari craned her neck to see better, and slumped down when he was declared a Slytherin. He hadn't seemed all that bad...it was a pity, really.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Soaring Through Classes

A/N: First, I'd like to clear up a few details about the last chapter, mainly, the Sorting. There were more people entering Hogwarts than the ones I mentioned, but I wasn't about to go throught and name them all and their houses. Sorry, but my imagination and my memory aren't quite up to that. So I only told you about the ones I'd already introduced. Clear? Good. Thanks to those who gave me some ideas in their reviews, I'm always open to suggestions. Now this note is way too long, so I'll start the actual story now...  
  
  
After the Sorting, a tall man in brilliant blue robes stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore, and I have a few messages for you all, if I could only find them...ah-hah!" The wizard pulled a sheaf of papers out from his hat, prompting giggles from the students. "Let's see...Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that there will be no magic used in the hallways, and the teachers would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason!" He looked out at the hall over the tops of his glasses. "In other words, it's off limits. Any students interested in playing Quidditch, please see the heads of your houses. Now, enjoy your feast!" He sat down to polite applause. Lily turned to Ari with a puzzled frown on her face.  
  
"Ari? What's..." her voice trailed of and her eyes widened as she stared at the heaps of food on the table. "Where'd that come from?"   
  
James grinned at Lily's astonishment. "The kitchens, where else? Have some potatoes?" Lily gave him a 'look' before accepting the dish. "What were you going to ask before you noticed the culinary delights?" That earned him a shove from Sirius. "What'd I do?!" he cried, pretending to be hurt. Lily and Ari rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what Quidditch was." Lily replied, filling her plate. She looked up and saw all her new friends staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess we forgot that you have muggle parents. Quidditch is the wizarding sport." answered Ari. "It's played on broomsticks, and there's four balls - one quaffle, two bludgers, and the golden snitch..." The rest of the meal was taken up with explaining Quidditch to Lily. Afterwards, they all followed a prefect up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"First year girls, up those stairs. Boys, up those. Lights out by eleven!" shouted the prefect. "Schedules will be passed out at breakfast tomorrow!" Lily and Ari grabbed their trunks, which had been brought up, and started up the stairs to their tower. The boys did the same.  
  
"Oof!" Ari dropped her trunk next to a bed and collapsed onto it. "I must've packed rocks instead of clothes!" Lily grinned at her before turning to greet the other girls who shared their tower.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, how do you do?" The three other girls introduced themselves as Becky Merkson, Elisabeth Cabler, and Vanya Bast. After choosing beds, the girls all sat down on Becky's to chat.  
  
Up in the boys dorm, Sirius, Remus, and James found Peter asleep in one of the beds. "Guess they sorted him in the infirmary." said James. He sighed. "I had so wished he'd be in a different House!" The other boys laughed. "James Potter, " he said, introducing himself to their dorm mate, "How are you?" The other boy was Eric Townsend, who turned out to be rather quiet and studious. He chose the bed furthest away from the rowdy three, on the other side of the unconscious Peter. "So Sirius, going to play Quidditch?" asked James. Sirius snorted.  
  
"I wish! First years can't play, remember? Say, James," he said slyly, "What do you think of Lily?" James turned bright red, and Sirius and Remus laughed.   
  
"Oh, mind your own business!" James said, flopping onto his bed. "I'm going to sleep." Sirius and Remus also got into bed, Sirius humming "Lily and James, sitting in a tree" the entire time.  
  
Up in the girls dormitory, all but Lily were asleep. She rolled over towards Ariella's bed and called out her name softly. "Ari? Are you awake?" She didn't get an answer, so she rolled back and continued to think about James.  
  
The next day at breakfast, schedules were passed out. Ari leaned back to survey hers. "Let's see, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws - oh good, I'll see Kerstie - then Potions with the Slytherins - talk about bad luck - and then...Yes! Flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs!" Ari bounced up and down in her chair until Sirius placed his fist over her head. "Ow! Not nice!" she declared, glaring at her twin. She looked at Lily for support, but Lily was off in her own little world. "Humph. Lily, how much sleep did you get last night?" Sirius poked Ari, who yelped and turned to hit him, but he whispered something to her first. Ari's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Really? How fascinating." Both Lily and James swung around to stare at the twins, but the two of them just smiled sweetly before bursting into laughter.  
  
The first class of the day, Transfiguration, went fairly well. It was taught by Professor McGonagall, who was also the head of Gryffindor house. She gave them a lecture on how dangerous and difficult the art of Transfiguration was, then gave them pages and pages of notes. At the end of class she turned her desk into a pig and back to cheer them up...then told them how many years it would take before they could do it themselves. Still, compared to what came next, it was heaven. The whole of Gryffindor house got off to a bad start in the next class - they got lost.  
  
"I know it's in the dungeons somewhere." complained Sirius. "But all the dungeons look the same. How are we supposed to find anything?"  
  
"Perhaps if you had thought to ask directions, you would be on time." A dry voice responded. "Obviously, you do not have enough respect for your fellow students to bother arriving promptly." The group spun around to face a tall man so thin he looked skeletal, with greasy black hair and deep set eyes. Behind him were the first year Slytherins, smirking gleefully. "Well, enter!" thundered the teacher suddenly. "Or do you think to hold us up further? 10 points from Gryffindor for your attitude!"  
  
"Well excuse us," muttered Becky. She jumped as the professor appeared behind her.  
  
"And another 5 points off for your sass, Miss Merkson." Once they were seated, the professor introduced himself. "I am Professor Vorn, and I am here to teach you the art of potion brewing. You will obey my every word while in my class...or I will not be responsible for the catastrophe that results. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" The class nodded, Gryffindors fearfully, and Slytherins eagerly. "Good. We will begin with a simple quiz, to see how much you already know." What followed was a nightmare, for the Gryffindors at least. No one knew any of the answers, not even those from wizarding families. They struggled for half an hour, while the Slytherins finished in ten minutes. After the 30 minutes had passed, Professor Vorn collected the papers. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't think we had to work in this school? Well, at least one half of the class has done well." He beamed at the Slytherins. The rest of the class was more of the same. Once out of the dungeons, the group exploded.  
  
"Did you hear him?" "I couldn't believe his attitude!" "I heard he favors his house, but really!" "He must have told the Slytherins the answers beforehand!" Muttering and grumbling, the Gryffindors made their way out onto the Quidditch field for their first flying lesson.  
  
Madam Umbrell, the short, squat, professor in charge of Broom lessons, eyed them sternly as they came onto the field. "Everybody stand by a broomstick!" she commanded in a high, squeaky voice. "Now, I will tolerate no foolishness in this class! It is to easy to get hurt, especially if you have never been on a broom before!" Lily shuddered. "Now, place your hand above your broom and say, 'up'!" The class all bellowed the word, and most of the brooms jumped into their owners hands. Lily was so suprised, she dropped hers.  
  
"Oops," she said sheepishly. "Up!" Madam Umbrell walked down correcting grips and telling students how to mount. She then instructed them on how to kick off and steer their brooms.   
  
"Now, on my whistle...Phweeeeeeeeeet!" Everyone kicked off. The boys immediately started chasing each other all over the field. To everyone's suprise, Lily was a natural. She swooped all over the field, flying circles around Ari and the other girls. She even swooped down and helped Layla Frumple back on her broom when Layla had slipped and almost fallen. Madam Umbrell was most impressed by the end of the lesson. "Wonderful job, all of you! Now, off you go. Oh, Miss Evans! I hope we shall see you on the Quidditch team next year!" Lily grinned from ear to ear before racing off to join the rest of the gang.  
  



	4. First Love, True Love

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's taken this long, but I'm semi swamped. I'm skipping to the beginning of the gang's second year because as a few of you pointed out, it was starting to drag. Sorry! Hope you enjoy :)  
  
  
The noise in the Great Hall was deafening as everyone reunited with their friends from the previous year. Lily spent most of her time at dinner staring across the table to where James and Sirius were discussing Quidditch tactics, Becky and Vanya were comparing notes on love potions, and Remus was talking to Elisabeth. Even Kerstie was distracted during the few minutes when she came to talk to Ari, who was disgusted at all the mushy stuff going on, especially since it meant the only person to talk to was Peter. She was glad when it was time to head up to the dormitories. Most of the gang settled down in the common room to play chess or talk, but Ari went straight up to the girls room. As she passed Lily's bed she noticed the envelope lying on the end of it. Wondering what it could be, since mail was passed out in the morning, she reached out to pick it up, only to drop it when she heard a noise outside the door. She jumped over to her own bed and pretended to be rummaging through her trunk as Lily opened the door.  
  
"Ari! You shouldn't be up here all alone! Sirius said I should come and get you and tell you to stop...what's that?" The redhead threw herself down on her bed and slit open the envelope. Ari watched intently as Lily's face went from dead white to bright red in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Good news?" she asked mildly. Lily jumped and dropped the letter as if it had burned her.  
  
"Um...nothing really. Just a...uh...reminder about something. Yes, a reminder." Lily's face now matched her hair in color, and was deepening to purple. Ari grinned to herself.  
  
"Really? Why didn't they...ow!" Ari collapsed as a sharp pain stabbed through her head. She was vaguely aware of Lily screaming for someone to help, and tried to tell her friend that she was fine, but was distracted by the pictures forming in her minds eye. She saw a woman who looked a lot like Kerstie, only older and tired looking. The woman was crying her eyes out, and looked as if she had been beaten. The scene then shifted to one of an older Lily, carrying a child...Ari strained to see more, but then flashes of brilliant green light streaked across her vision and she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER...  
  
  
"Sirius! I'm fine! Madam Flumpora said so! There is absolutely no reason why I can't try out for Quidditch!" Everyone in Gryffindor tower was covering their ears as the Black twins went off at each other. Sirius had told Ari that she wasn't well enough to attend the Quidditch trials that afternoon, and it hadn't gone over well. They were still arguing, albeit in more muted tones, as they sat down to breakfast. The fight would probably have lasted all day if the mail hadn't arrived just then.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" Ari hissed before turning to open a letter from her mother. Across from her, James turned pale and went rigid, much to Sirius' amusement. Ari gave her twin a sharp look, and when he grinned back at her, began to have serious doubts about what had been in Lily's letter. Rolling her eyes at Sirius, she turned back to her breakfast, only to have it interrupted again by Sybil Trelawny, a sixth year who had a reputation for being a little 'odd'.  
  
"So this is the girl who sees visions?" The older girl sneered. "You certainly don't look the part, my dear." Ari looked the girl over, knowing that all her friends were as well. Sybil wore the traditional black robes, but she had thrown on a black lace shawl, and she had on shockingly pale makeup, with glittery eye shadow. She had huge glasses that magnified her eyes, and her arms and neck were weighted down with so much jewelry it was a wonder she could still stand. Her long dangly earrings touched her shoulders, and her hair was all in ringlets held up with silver combs. The result was interesting, but not particularly attractive. Ari gazed at her coolly.  
  
"If you expect me to walk around looking like an overgrown beetle, think again." she advised. "And it's not like I asked to see things...it just kind of happened." Sybil pulled back, outraged.  
  
"You...you...insignificant child! I shall read the fire omens for you tonight!" With that, the girl swept off, leaving the Gryffindors gaping behind her. Finally Becky broke the silence.  
  
"Ooh, fire omens." She put on a melodramatic accent. "I see that you will turn orange and red and have issues with water!" Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Later that day, Ari was up in the girls dormitory, hunting for Lily's letter. Sirius had brought their argument to Madam Flumpora, the nurse, who had agreed with him that Ari shouldn't attempt Quidditch. So now she was stuck waiting another year to play. But at least she had the dorm to herself, as anyone who wasn't trying out was watching. She found the letter under Lily's pillow, and thought she would gag from the sappiness of it. Opening it, her fears were confirmed - the letter was written in Sirius' handwriting! Ari threw herself onto her bed and groaned...when would he learn to leave the matchmaking to her?! He always botched it somehow. Hearing noise in the common room, she stuffed the letter back under Lily's pillow and pretended to be asleep. The other girls came barreling into the room, cheering, "Lil-y! Lil-y!" Elisabeth noticed that Ari was asleep and tried to shush them, but Ari rolled over and sat up.  
  
"I take it someone did well in tryouts." she remarked wryly. Lily grinned at her and motioned for Becky and Vanya to calm down.  
  
"I'm a Chaser! And so is Sirius, and James made Seeker." she finished dreamily. Becky noticed and giggled.  
  
"I think our little Lily is growing up!" she announced in a terrible southern accent. "Does deah, deah Lily have an eensy weensy crush on our deah friend James?" Lily blushed furiously as the girls ragged her.  
  
"Alright, maybe a little bit of a one." she confessed. "But don't you dare say anything about it to anyone!" The girls promised, and then listened to Vanya as she proposed a plan to get James and Lily together in time for the Winter Ball.  
  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER:  
  
  
It was the night before the Winter Ball, and only two people in Gryffindor were asleep - Lily and James. The girls had set it up so that Sirius wrote another false letter to Lily asking her to the Ball, and then Ari persuaded her to say yes. Lily went up to James and said she would love to go with him to the Ball, and he was too stunned to object. Vanya was quite delighted with herself for thinking of it, although Sirius protested that it was he that started it. Vanya was going with Sirius, Elisabeth was going with Remus, and Becky was going with Clancy Darbull, a Hufflepuff also in his second year. Ari ended up going with Peter because she felt sorry for him. Now, at two in the morning, she was regretting it. Her original plan had been to go with Kerstie, since neither of them had dates, but a few days before Kerstie had announced that she had been asked, but she wouldn't say by who. Ari rolled over in bed, muttering to herself and wondering about the mystery man. Slowly her lids began to droop, and she drifted off.  
  
The day of the Ball, all classes had been canceled, since the teachers all realized that students wouldn't be able to concentrate. The Great Hall was being decorated, and up in the dorms last minute preparations were being completed. Two hours before the dance, all the girls were sitting on their beds in their dress robes, giggling nervously - all but one. Elisabeth had come in earlier and drawn the curtains to her bed, and hadn't come out since. The girls were starting to worry about her.  
  
"Elisabeth? Lissy? Are you alright?" Becky called softly through the curtains. Her only answer was a muffled sob. Now seriously concerned, Becky pulled open the curtain and revealed a forlorn girl curled up in a ball on the bed. "Lissy! What's wrong!" Vanya, Lily, and Ari ran over to the bed. The distraught Elisabeth was almost incoherent, but they managed to make out the words "Remus" and "doesn't like me". All four stared at each other in shock.  
  
"Lissy, Remus adores you! The two of you hardly even speak to the rest of us!" Lily reminded her gently. Elisabeth raised her head to gulp in some air.  
  
"I...I know...but he...he.." she dissolved again. Lily threw her arms up in the air in frustration.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere here." Ari announced firmly. "I'll be right back." She raced down the tower stairs and up to the boys dorm. "Sirius! Open the door!"  
  
Her twin's head popped into view and glared at her. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, that's real nice." Ari retorted sarcastically. "Elisabeth's in tears because she thinks Remus hates her. Any idea what's going on?" The door flew open and two astonished faces popped out.  
  
"WHAT?!" James and Sirius yelped in unison. Ari raised her eyebrows, and James cleared his throat. "Uh, well, you know how Remus hasn't been looking to good these past few days?" Ari nodded. "Well, he got really sick this evening and went to the nurse. That's all - he asked us to tell Lissy, and..." Ari sighed in exasperation.  
  
"And you botched it up." The two boys nodded bashfully. "Great." An idea popped into Ari's head. "Tell Peter I'm going to have to stay with Lissy tonight, and I'm really sorry...etc, etc. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, see you later!" The door shut and Ari ran back to her dorm. After she related the story to Elisabeth the other girl sat up.  
  
"I feel silly," she confessed. "Thanks for staying with me, Ari." Becky grinned.  
  
"And she got away from Peter - I think Ari had personal reasons too!" she crowed. Everyone burst into giggles.  
  
  
AT THE BALL:  
  
  
Ari and Elisabeth sat at a table on the edge of the Great Hall, looking for Kerstie. Half an hour into the dance, she showed up at the table, looking not at all like the Kerstie Ari had known for 12 years. She wore black, lacy, dress robes with dark red lipstick and black eye shadow, and silver bracelets halfway up both arms.  
  
"Kerstie!" Ari leapt up to hug her friend, but Kerstie brushed her away.  
  
"Please, Ariella, Kerstie is so childish! I'm going by my middle name now." She sat down and pulled a compact out of her sleeve, gazing adoringly at her reflection. Ari stared at her in shock.  
  
"But - you always hated your middle name!" she objected. Kerstie shrugged.   
  
"Well, my new boyfriend likes it just fine." she announced. Ari's mind reeled.  
  
"How'd I miss this?" she exclaimed. "I know we've been growing apart a little, but really! Your first boyfriend?" Kerstie looked over and saw a figure making his way across the floor to her.  
  
"Here he comes now!" Kerstie purred. Ari turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
A/N: So, is this chapter any better? I've got some plans for the rest, and it's going to focus in on Kerstie and Lucius somewhat. Not completely though! Good for you if you can guess what Kerstie's middle name is! Constructive criticism is always welcome, so are nice things, and flames make me laugh. And I still need a title! So whatever you do, please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Hey, that rhymed! :) - Ariella  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Shattered Dreams Come True

A/N: Just a quick note before I continue with the story - I know I'm not the best author on this site, but last chapter only got one review! Just a little bit depressing. Thank you Taco Queen, my single faithful reviewer! :) Anyway, I'm going to think twice about continuing this story if I don't get some responses, since I do have other ideas just begging to be written. (My muses are being cooperative for once!) They don't have to be good, flame if you want, but let me know you read the darn thing! Thanks :)  
  
  
Lucius smirked at Ari and Elisabeth before turning to Kerstie. "Shall we go, Narcissa?" he asked in oily tones. Elisabeth gaped at the pair before mouthing 'Narcissa?' to Ari, who nodded grimly. As the couple moved away Lucius paused, as if he had remembered something. Turning back to the girls he remarked, "Dateless, ladies? Tsk, tsk. Such a pity, to be tossed over for another girl on the very first date." At this Elisabeth burst into tears, calling the attention of Lily, James, Sirius, and Vanya to the table. Ari jumped up, fist cocked to punch in Lucius' smirk, but before she could get in a swing James had one of her arms and Sirius the other.  
  
"Sit down!" hissed Sirius. James made sure she was seated before turning a cold glare on Malfoy.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but Remus was sick this evening and unable to attend. Now I suggest you leave the ladies alone." Lucius and Kerstie, alias Narcissa, strolled off, followed by five pairs of icy eyes, and one teary pair. Once they were gone Lily turned adoring eyes on James.  
  
"That was wonderful," she murmured, hugging him before moving with Vanya and Ari to comfort Elisabeth. James turned pink and stood there with a foolish grin on his face until Sirius kicked him. Then both boys turned their attention to the sobbing girl in front of them.  
  
After twenty minutes of futile efforts to calm Elisabeth, the other girls obtained permission to leave early and take her back to their dorm. Across the room, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape watched them leave. "Lupin isn't in the infirmary." said Malfoy, still watching the doorway. "I want to know where he is, and why. Find out for me." Snape glanced at the other boy.  
  
"Lucius, the staff is going to great trouble to cover this up. Don't you think..." He was cut off by a look from Malfoy. "I guess not," he muttered to himself. A moment later he was hanging in midair, held up by his collar. He looked fearfully over his shoulder to see Malfoy's other associates, Crabbe and Goyle, holding him up. Malfoy leaned in close, his foul breath making it hard for Severus to breathe.  
  
"Listen closely, Snape. I give the orders around here. You do not question me! You obey! And remember - I can make your life a living hell if you don't!" Slightly calmer, Lucius leaned back slightly. "Remember what happened to your family, Severus." he crooned. "Remember...and obey." With that, Malfoy turned and stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. Severus rubbed his throat, gasping both from lack of oxygen and from fear.  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower, Elisabeth had calmed down. She gave her friends a watery smile. "Thanks for coming back with me," she whispered. "I'm sorry I lost it. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go for a walk. I'd just like to be alone for a while." The other three girls looked at her solemnly, and she tried to pull herself together a little more. "It's not really all that late, and a walk will help clear my mind." Lily exchanged glances with Vanya and Ari before replying.  
  
"Go ahead, Lissy. We're not your nursemaids. But please, try to make it short. You know we're not supposed to be outside after dark." Elisabeth nodded, and after hugging the other girls, ran down the stairs and outside. Lily, Vanya, and Ari crashed on their beds, exhausted by the excitement of the dance and the night's events. They were still there when Becky came racing in a half an hour later.  
  
"Is Lissy all right?" she demanded. Ari nodded and told Becky that she had gone for a walk. "Oh, good. I just heard what happened. Poor Lissy!" She paused and looked carefully at the floor as she asked, "What he said wasn't true, was it?" Lily sat bolt upright.  
  
"No! Of course not! James said that Remus was sick!" The other three raised their eyebrows.  
  
"What is Sirius, then?" asked Vanya and Ari, in unison. "Chopped newts?" They all giggled as Lily turned a fascinating shade of magenta.  
  
"C'mon, Lily. Tell us about your hot date, it'll take our minds off that slimeball Malfoy." coaxed Becky. Lily shook her head, masses of red hair obscuring her face. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty, pretty, please with a chocolate frog on top?" Lily looked up.  
  
"Did someone mention chocolate?" she asked archly. Vanya grinned and pulled a chocolate frog out of her nightstand, tossing it to Lily. "Wow, you are desperate, to actually give it to me." Lily took a big bite and sighed delightedly. "Alright, what do you want to know?"  
  
The three other girls clamored, "The KISS, Lily! What else???" Lily looked uncomfortable and started blushing again. The three looked on expectantly.  
  
"Well, he, I mean, we...we didn't...um...we didn't actually kiss." she finished in a rush.  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Vanya, as Becky stared and Ari collapsed on the floor laughing. "I wasted a perfectly good chocolate frog for THAT?" Lily hung her head.  
  
"Well, we were sort of waiting for, you know, the end of the dance. Good-night kiss, that sort of thing." Ari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't even think of blaming this on Elisabeth or Malfoy," she warned. "If you didn't kiss him, it's your own darn fault! Becky, close your mouth, pull in your eyes, and help Vanya and me come up with a plan to get James to kiss her." Lily blanched and started to protest.   
  
"Don't be silly. Who got you your date for the dance?" Vanya asked. "Leave it to us."  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the Gryffindor common room chatting about the dance. "So, James, did you do it?" asked Sirius mischieviously. James stared at his best friend.  
  
"You make it sound like..." his voice trailed off and Sirius hooted with laughter.  
  
"I make it sound like...sex?" he asked, chortling. James nodded stiffly. "C'mon, you know what I mean! Did you kiss her?" James fidgeted nervously as Sirius and Peter waited on the edge of their seats. After a few minutes Sirius realized that no answer was forthcoming. "You mean you didn't? What were you thinking?" Giggles from the stairs to the girls bedroom interrupted him. "What the..." He stopped as Lily stumbled into the common room as if she had been shoved. He noted the three heads peeping around the banister and a smile spread across his face. Grabbing Peter's arm, he pulled them both back in their seats and waited for the show to begin.  
  
Lily glared at Sirius and Peter, who gave no indication of wanting to move. Vowing to get them both later, she turned to James. "Um, James? I know we had to leave the dance kind of early, so I didn't get a chance to...uh...oh, forget it!" Leaning forward, Lily grabbed James, pulled him out of his chair, and kissed him. Thoroughly. James, after a moment of shock, kissed her back. When they finally came up for air both were grinning broadly. "That's all." said Lily simply. "Goodnight." With that she turned and walked with dignity back to her bedroom, followed by her three awed roommates. James grinned at Sirius and Peter before heading up to his room.  
  
After a moment, Sirius turned to Peter. "I don't know about you, but I think some of us aren't living right." he said, still stunned. Peter could only nod.  
  
Out in the school gardens, Elisabeth was roaming around aimlessly, admiring the full moon that was up so early in the evening. Across the garden she heard a shout, and the sound of barking. "That's funny," she thought. "I didn't think dogs were allowed at Hogwarts..." She turned to see what the commotion was just in time to see the wolf leap for her throat...  
  
Back inside the tower, the girls were convulsed in laughter when Ari screamed. "Elisabeth! Lissy! Look out!!" Lily, Vanya, and Becky stared at her in horror as she collapsed, then ran downstairs, crying with fear.  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Terrible? Please stop inflicting these horrific stories on us? I really don't care, just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ariella 


	6. Memories and Dangerous Games

A/N: First off I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner! Life's been sort of out of control, and what with finals, my grandfather's funeral, and the rest of the crap I've been dealing with, I haven't had a lot of time to write :) Thanks for being patient, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (Although I wish I did!) So don't sue me, K? :)  
  
  
Dumbledore's solemn voice resounded throughout the Great Hall. "We are gathered here today to remember a fine young woman, Elisabeth Rose Cabler, whose time with us was tragically cut short..." Over in one corner, Lissy's friends were in no condition to hear anything that was going on around them. Lily was sobbing in James' arms while Vanya and Becky clung to each other, tears running silently down their faces. James and Sirius didn't cry, but their frighteningly bleak expressions said volumes, and Peter was whimpering to himself a little ways away from the main group. Remus and Ari were conspicuous by their absence, as Lucius Malfoy soon noticed.  
  
"Severus, I have a little job for you. Do it right, and I may forget about how you failed me last time. Lupin and that Black girl aren't here. Find out where they are and why." Malfoy's voice was low and threatening, and Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, silent and menacing. Severus gulped.  
  
"I'll do what I can, and I apologize for the failure..." he began, only to stop abruptly as Lucius glared.  
  
"You'll do better than that, or I'll know the reason why! Now get out of my sight!" Malfoy stalked off, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Severus took a deep breath before quietly exiting the Hall and heading for the infirmary.  
  
Madam Flumpora, head nurse at Hogwarts, was an imposing looking woman with a heart of gold. She smiled swettly as Severus entered, asking, "Are you here to see Miss Black or Mister Lupin, Mister Snape? Although I'll warn you, neither are in good condition for visitors, poor dears."   
Severus smiled weakly. "Uh, I'd like to see, uh..." His nerve failed and he muttered, "Ariella. Yes, that's it."   
  
Madam Flumpora beamed and pointed him towards Ari's cot, and he skulked over. "Uh, hi, Ariella." Severus glanced up and found himself frozen by Ari's icy glare. She was sitting up in her cot, and had obviously been interrupted in the middle of a good cry.  
  
"What do *you* want?" Ari sneered. "Come to gloat? This is the sort of thing you Slytherins like, isn't it?" Her voice gets louder and louder with each accusation, until she's nearly shouting. "I suppose you find this amusing!" Severus panicked, thinking Madam Flumpora would come swooping down on him, and clapped a hand over Ari's mouth.  
  
"Shut up, will you?" he hissed. "You Gryffindors are always so perfect, aren't you? D'you ever stop to think that maybe I'd have liked to be one of you instead of stuck in 'stinking Slytherin' with that git Malfoy? D'you ever think that maybe I'm *not* like the others?" Ari stared at him, eyes uncomprehending, and Severus sighed. "Look, I haven't got anything against you. If I want to survive for the next five years, I have to do what Malfoy tells me whether I like it or not. And right now he wants to know why you and Lupin aren't at Cabler's memorial service." Hoping that Ari understood, he removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Ariella stared at Severus for a moment, surprised by his outburst and unsure of how to respond. He stared back, a pleading look in his eyes that decided her. "First you have to tell me why you have to do what Malfoy says." she demands stubbornly.  
  
"My father owes his father money. Some business deal gone wrong, I believe. Anyway, his family essentially owns mine, and if we don't do what he wants, well...it won't be pretty. I have a little sister, y'know, she's only nine and she lives at Malfoy Manor. Vindictus Malfoy wouldn't balk at hurting her if Lucius said I had disobeyed him." Ari looked completely astonished and Severus smiled wearily. "You have no idea how protected you've been, Ariella. I only wish Twyla could have had that protection."  
  
Ariella swallowed a couple of times, trying to regain her composure. "Well, tell *Mister* Malfoy that I'm here because I had another vision the other night, and they always make me feel sick for a while afterwards. I don't know why Remus is here, I'm sorry. I can see if I can find out from James or Sirius, if you'd like." The look Severus gave her was so blatantly relieved that Ari felt slightly embarrassed. "Meanwhile, you should go. The rest of the gang was going to come up after the service." Severus nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Ariella. That means a lot to me. I owe you one." With that he slipped out, leaving Ari in a state of shock.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Becky, and Vanya were heading up to the infirmary to see Ari and Remus. Madam Flumpora informed them at the door that Ari had already returned to the common room, and that Remus was unfortunately not well enough for visitors. Concerned, they dashed up to the common room for a conference. "I'll get Ari." Becky told them, before disappearing up into the girls dorm. James settled on the couch with Lily curled up against him, Sirius flopped on the floor by the fire, and Vanya and Peter collapsed in seperate chairs. When Becky reappeared with Ari they sat at the other end of the couch, and Ari began telling them of the scene in the infirmary. When she had finished, Sirius and James exchanged a look.  
  
"Ari, Snape was right about one thing. You have been protected. And you probably wouldn't even consider the idea that Snape was lying to you." Sirius began. Ari glared and started to open her mouth, but Becky shushed her.  
  
"Hear him out, Ari, he may have a point." she reminded her friend. "Although I'll grant you, it's a rare event when it happens." The girls snickered slightly, a sound which immediately died away as they relaized they'd dared to laugh when Lissy wasn't there to share the joke. Sirius frowned at his twin and continued.  
  
"We'll tell you what's wrong with Remus, but only if you *swear* never to tell anyone else." He glared around and one by one the friends all nodded, Ari last of all. "Remus is a werewolf. He was bitten as a child, and though he could never go to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore made it safe for him and the rest of us. Unfortunately, the night of the ball..." He was cut off by Vanya's gasp.  
  
"He killed Lissy, didn't he? No, don't deny it, we saw her, remember? We went with the teachers because only we knew where she was. Those were bite marks, big ones, like wolf bites! Remus killed her!" Vanya started crying again, which set off Becky and Lily. Ari, who had been unconcious during the search for Elisabeth, just stared at her brother and James in horror. They only nodded, looking grim.  
  
"And they're letting him stay here?" Ari whispered. "After he killed Lissy?" James sighed, cuddling Lily closer as he responded.  
  
"Ari, you know Remus. He wouldn't hurt a fly, normally. And he's a great student. It was just because of the dance that everything got messed up and he got loose. And Lissy wasn't supposed to be wandering around outside. it was just a horrible accident. And Remus is suffering, too, you know." Ari looked as if she'd like to protest, then sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right. Poor Remus...does he remember anything?" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't usually. And I'll tell you another secret - James and Peter and I are trying to become animagi. Remember McGonagall telling us about them? Werewolves won't hurt other animals!" Lily, Vanya, and Becky had stopped crying at this point, and all four girls stared at Sirius.  
  
"That's dangerous!" Lily protested. The other three chimed in. "We don't need the three of you getting yourselves killed!" "Honestly, do you have any idea what you're doing?" "You'll have to register yourselves, you know!" James ducked as Lily half-heartedly smacked his shoulder, and Sirius clamped his hands over his ears.  
  
"We're being careful!" Sirius yelped. "Honest! And we're nowhere near done! Will you all just hush up?! I'm sorry I told you!" Vanya just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think I can deal with you lot right now. Becky, Ari, Lily, coming?" Without waiting for an answer she stalked off to the girls dorm, followed by Becky and Ari. Lily disentangled from James and started after them, pausing when James called her name.  
  
"Lily! Uh..c'mere for a minute, please?" Lily turned around and came back, eyeing him suspiciously. "I, uh, well...oh, forget it." James leaned forward and kissed Lily while Sirius groaned and closed his eyes and Peter stared. "What I was trying to say is, you've kissed me, but I hadn't really kissed you." James explained. "Oh, and here." He pulled out his wand and murmured, "Accio lily!"  
  
Lily shrieked as she disappeared and suddenly reappeared in James' arms. Sirius and Peter roared with laughter as James turned several shades of red. "I, uh, I'm sorry, Lily! I meant I had a flower for you!" he cried. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Right, James, and that's why you haven't let go of the poor girl yet." James blushed even more, if possible, and quickly released Lily, while Peter and Sirius snickered. James glared, then re-did the spell. This time a perfect white lily appeared in his hand, and he offered it to the girl-Lily, who accepted it with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, James. Good night." She turned and swept upstairs. The boys watched until she was out of sight, then turned and headed for their own dorms, Sirius and Peter constantly ragging James.  
  
A/N: So, how does this chapter measure up? Constructive criticism is pored over and suggestions are noted, flames are ignored, and compliments make me HAPPY! Thanks to Taco Queen, Meitora, Rons_mine, and Kimmy Larisa KRACILT for reviewing! Mystic_blue17, Remus was on his way to the shrieking shack and got loose ;) 


End file.
